1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spectacles and eyeglasses with ornamentation or decoration detachably secured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there is much prior art in the field of ornamental or decorative covers for spectacles or eyeglasses, many of these inventions describe spectacles which cannot be worn by themselves without the decorative covers since hinges, prongs, wires or magnetic tape have been secured to them or holes or other fastening means drilled into or through them to facilitate applying of the decorative frontispiece or rim covers. In addition, trims for those spectacles, which can be worn individually without the application of the decorative covers, generally are not one piece and require very inconvenient fastening means such as screwdrivers, physically bending the frame or cover, or other forms of tools or severe manual manipulation to physically attach the ornamental cover to the basic spectacle. Sample patents teaching such spectacle frames are U.S. Pat. No. 3,034,401 to Radziwon (1962) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,761 to Beasse (1962).
The prior art spectacles and ornamental covers for these spectacles are characterized by the fact that in general only one ornamental cover is provided for each pair of spectacles. In direct contrast to this, the spectacle frames and covers of this invention provide virtually unlimited choices for size, color, design and material. This type of advantage is especially important for those people who want to purchase only one pair of ophthalmic lens and frames for economic and sight reasons but at the same time want to be fashionably modern on a variety of occasions. With this invention, it is possible to convert the basic pair of spectacles into numerous fashionable frames in addition to being able to convert the basic spectacles into fashionable sunglasses. Therefore, in addition to providing an endless variety of lens rim covers for one pair of basic spectacles, this invention allows them further to be converted into sunglasses and even what are commonly referred to today as prescription sunglasses.
Other prior art spectacles are designed to accept decorative frontispieces having means for mounting by hooking over the nosepiece and temple hinge. The latter frontispieces do not include continuous rim covers or attachment means for attaching continuous one-piece covers. Some are known to use an embedded magnet or magnets in the frontal portion of the lens rims for attaching the decorative frontispiece which also has a magnet or magnets of an opposite pole. The magnets are heavy and unsightly when the frontispiece is not in place. Those frontispieces incorporating magnets also do not have continuous rim walls nor are the spectacles designed to accept continuous covers. Patents of interest cited during the prosecution of the parent patent application include the U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,260 to De Angelis et al and the Great Britain Pat. Nos. 863,726 and 855,268.